digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 52
Fan:Digimon Adventure V in Progress Tai: Then, it's over! We actually won! Matt: Looks that way! Joe: Excuse me while I throw up. Sora: I guess we saved the world. Kari: Mm-hmm! and Neemon come running up to them. Bokomon: You did it! Ogremon: You're amazing! Remind me to call you the next time I have trouble. Mimi: It was nothing. laughs happily. suspended in space, the digimon and digi-destined watch as two bright lights fly toward them. The hatch on one of them opens up to reveal Gennai, and the other is Centarumon. Gennai: Sorry I'm late. I forgot to set my alarm. Is it over? All the kids: Yeah! T.K.: So, what's gonna happen to the digital world now? Centarumon: See for yourselves. Look down! group looks down, through a hole which opened beneath their feet, to see a beautiful land, green under a blue sky. Tai: It's File Island! Gennai: The ancient prophecy said that after the great darkness is over, the first thing to be reborn will be the island. And from that island, will come the land and the seas. Mimi: Yeah, but what does that mean? Gennai: It means that the digi-world will start over from the beginning. Izzy: What's happening down there? Gennai: The digi-world is being reborn, as are all the digimon from the past. We're gonna need a lot of diapers. Tai: Alright! Let's go! All the kids: Right! ----- kids, and the digimon, back in rookie form, are standing at the edge of a place that looks like baby heaven. Sora: It's the Primary Village! Elecmon: And everything's back to normal. Joe: Looks like it's starting to rain. T.K.: Ahh! A digi-egg storm! and Patamon run laughing, toward the falling eggs, followed closely by Elecmon. Elecmon: Wait! Those eggs are my responsibility! T.K.: Are you gonna count them all? Elecmon: Are you crazy? You never count your digi-eggs before they hatch! Kari: What are you doing? Patamon: Helping these digi-eggs hatch! Kari: Are you gonna hatch them all? picks up an egg. Elecmon: What do you suggest? We make an omelette? Of course, we're gonna hatch them all. The future of the digi-world depends on it. Kari: Yay! Patamon: You can help. Just rub them gently. strokes the egg she's holding and smiles. Kari: This is fun. Elecmon: We should be done in about sixty years. Ogremon: This means Leomon will be reborn! Mimi: That's right! And Piximon, Whamon and Wizardmon too! Gennai: Yes, someday. Andromon: We should take a picture, to commemorate this special occasion. Tai: A picture? Good idea! Sora: Sure, let's do it! Matt: Yeah, I'm in! Izzy: Great! I'll go get T.K. and Kari then. Gennai: I'll shine my head. Tai: Alright, we're ready! Andromon: Say cheese! gasps as the egg in her hands shakes. T.K.: What's wrong? Gatomon: What is it? camera's flash goes off just as the digi-egg explodes, leaving a baby digimon, Botamon, sitting in Kari's hands. Elecmon: Look, it hatched! Patamon: It's so cute! nuzzles the newborn, and the group laughs. Ogremon: I'm outta here. Everyone: Huh? Mimi: What do you mean you're leaving? Ogremon: It's time to hit the road, take a hike, make like a tree and leave. Palmon: But Ogremon, why not stay here with us? Ogremon: Look, I'm a virus type digimon. You guys are data and vaccine types. If I hang around here too long, I'll get sick to my stomach. Catch ya later! disappears into the forest, as the others watch, stunned. Mimi: He vanished! Gomamon: He just can't face the fact that he likes us. Tentomon: Hmm. I've never heard of a virus giving someone a cold shoulder. Gennai: Don't say that. Do you remember the day that Agumon first digivolved into SkullGreymon? At the time, I said it was the wrong thing to do, but the truth is, when it comes to digivolving, there's no right or wrong. A digimon's destiny cannot be changed. That day was a real eye-opener for me, of course I haven't been able to open them since! Agumon: Well, if that's the case, then next time, I'll just digivolve myself into the next dark master. others protest loudly, then laugh. The new baby Botamon squeaks. Later, the group finds themselves on the shore by a small island. Sora: This sure brings back a lot of memories. This is the exact spot where we spent our first night here in the digi-world. Izzy: That's right! This is where Gabumon first digivolved into Garurumon and fought Seadramon. Joe: Yeah, and this is the place where I fainted for the first time. Well, the first time in the digi-world, anyway. Boy, it sure is great strolling down memory lane, isn't it? Hey, do you think we when all get back, we'll be some kind of heros? And win a whole bunch of awards, like an Emmy or something? Gomamon: Joe! Joe: Sorry! Old dopey me. Open mouth, insert foot. I mean, we can always come back, right guys? Right? Gomamon: Joe.... Joe: Oh, I forgot. Faux pas. Time passes differently here than in our world. You guys will probably be long gone. Whoops, there goes the other foot. Matt: Hey! You know, we've still got a lot of summer left. I was thinking... maybe we could stay here until our vacation's over. Tai: Yeah! That's a great idea! T.K.: If Matt's staying, I'm staying too! Kari: Me too! Is that okay, Tai? Tai: Sure! Mimi: I'm staying too! Sora: Me too! Izzy: We might as well. We've got plenty of time, since an entire day in the digital world is equal to just one minute in the real world, and we've still got four weeks left of summer vacation.... Joe: Then we can stay here in the digital world for up to.... Let's see, carry the four, divide by three.... A really, really long time! Izzy: To be precise, it's forty thousand three hundred and twenty days. That's about a hundred and ten years! Tai: Alright, we're staying! Everyone: Yay! Agumon: Hey look! the sky, a black shape is moving slowly across the sun. Izzy: It's an eclipse! Gennai: Yes, it is. And there's something very important you should know about it, children. Mimi: I know! You're not supposed to look directly into it! Gennai: True. That's not all. This eclipse could cost you your lives. Izzy: You mean it's not an ordinary eclipse? Gennai: That shadow is the gate that connects your world to the digital world. I'm afraid the eclipse will only last for two more hours. Matt: That's not a problem. We'll just wait until it opens up again. Mimi: Yeah. After all, we still have over a hundred years of summer vacation left! Gennai: Actually, when Apocalymon appeared, the flow of time here and in your world became synchronized. Mimi: So, then, we still have four weeks left, right? Matt: That's plenty of time to have fun. Gennai: Well, actually, you only have the two hours, because once the portal is closed, it's closed forever. Matt: But.... Gennai: Sorry. It's time to say "Goodbye.". Everyone: Oh... Sora and Biyomon are spending their last few precious minutes together talking up on a tree branch. Biyomon: I'm sure gonna miss you, Sora. Say hi to your mom for me when you get back. Sora: Sure. I wanna thank you, Biyomon. Before I met you, I didn't get along with my mom very well. We argued. She would never let me do anything. But thanks to you, I understand her a lot better. You showed me how much my mom really loves me. Biyomon: You mean it? Sora: Of course. Biyomon: That makes me so happy to hear you say that. Sometimes I thought I was just bothering you and getting in your way all the time. Sora: Don't be silly. You weren't a bother, you're my best friend! Oh, Biyomon, I'm gonna miss you so much! Sora and Biyomon well up with tears as they hug. and Gomamon are sitting on the shore, gazing sadly out over the water. Joe: I know it's gonna be hard to find a friend as great as I am, Gomamon. But, you'll have to try. Gomamon: Not a problem. I took an ad out in the personals. I've got five interviews lined up for next week. holds his hand out to Gomamon. Gomamon: What? Joe: At least let's shake hands. Gomamon: Okay. For luck. scratches his head, then places his paw in Joe's hand. Joe: Wow. Gomamon: What? Joe: For someone without a hand, you've got a pretty strong grip. two laugh. Gennai, in his metal suit, is working on the trolley car, while Izzy and Tentomon sit in the front of the vehicle. Izzy: Tentomon? Tentomon: Yes, Izzy? Izzy: There's something I need to tell you before we part ways, okay? I love you. yelps and falls over backwards. Izzy knocks his computer out of the way to help him up, and turns the windsheild wipers on by accident. Izzy: Tentomon! Are you okay? Tentomon: Yes, I'm fine, but I was a little taken aback by your sudden display of emotion. Izzy: You're right. Sorry about that. I don't usually get emotional, but this was a unique occasion. Tentomon: I understand. You don't have to say it. I know how much our friendship has meant to us. And in the name of our friendship, I need to ask you one last favor. Izzy: Yeah, what is it? Tentomon: Would you please turn off those windshield wipers! Izzy: Sure thing, pal. Anything for you. Gimme a hug. gathers his friend in a hug. Tentomon: Ah! Ah! You're choking me! the middle of a green, grassy field, T.K. and Patamon are crying their little hearts out. Patamon: T.K., will you stop crying, because you're making me cry! T.K.: I- I- I was just crying because you were crying! Patamon: Well, if you're crying because I'm crying, and I'm crying because you're crying, then neither one of us needs to be crying, do we... look at each other with big, wet eyes. T.K.: Oh yeah. Patamon: Besides, I'm sure we're gonna see each other again one day. T.K.: Yeah, just like we saw each other again after that thing with Devimon. Patamon: That's right, we did. T.K.: Let's make a pact. We'll see each other again! Promise? Patamon: Promise! now, the two laugh together, while Matt and Gabumon sit side by side on a nearby hilltop. Gabumon: Hmmm. Matt: Hmm. Gabumon: Hmmm. Matt: Hmm. Gabumon: Hmmm. That says it all. Matt: Mmm hmmm. Gabumon: I wouldn't mind hearing you play your harmonica, one last time. Matt: Glad to. bluesy notes soar over the land, reaching Tai, standing by the shore a few feet from Agumon, and Tai are trying to keep from crying. Tai: Stupid Matt and his harmonica.... Agumon: What's the matter? Tai: No- nothing. Agumon: Yeah, sure. Hey, come over here and look at this! This is the spot where I first made my Pepper Breath! Remember? Tai: Remember? How could I ever forget? That's where you burned Seadramon's tail and he attacked us! And your aim hasn't gotten much better since then, either. tickles Agumon under the chin, and they laugh. Agumon: Hey! You don't really believe that, do you? Tai: Hmmm.... Well look at the bright side, your aim hasn't gotten any worse! Agumon: Come on, Tai! laughs hard, as Agumon scowls, then gives in and laughs as well. Kari and Gatomon are standing in the forest. Kari takes her whistle from around her neck and places it over Gatomon's head. Gatomon: For me? Kari: Uh huh. Here, let me put it on you. It doubles as a flea collar. Gatomon: Thanks, Kari. Kari: It looks good on you. Gatomon: Gee, thanks. Oh well, I guess this is... goodbye. Kari: Yeah. Til next time. Gatomon: Next time? Kari: Yep, that's right! smiles happily, and Gatomon blinks in confusion. Meanwhile, Mimi is searching the forest trails. Mimi: Palmon! Where are you? I want to say goodbye! A Gekomon: Huh? Princess Mimi, what are you doing? Mimi: Palmon's disappeared. Have you seen her? A Gekomon: Not recently. Sorry. Mimi: I don't understand how she could leave at a time like this. There's only a few minutes left! Palmon! Where are you? I'm leaving soon! behind some forest flowers, Palmon hears Mimi calling for her, but doesn't come out. Palmon: Mimi.... the kids are walking with Gennai to the trolley car that will take them home, and away from their friends. Gennai: Have you all finished saying your goodbyes? You can take this cable car home on one condition. You have to promise to bring it back to San Francisco where I borrowed it from. is crying broken-heartedly, and the others look at her with concern. Tai: Well.... uh.... Sora: Can't we just have a little more time? Please, Gennai, do something! Gennai: I'm sorry, Sora. The gate won't wait any longer. What's the problem? Agumon: Palmon seems to have disappeared. Mimi: Why would she run away? Why? Mimi cries, Palmon is crying as well, deep in the forest, as she watches the eclipse. The Gekomon see her there. A Gekomon: Palmon, so that's where you're hiding! A Gekomon: Mimi's been looking for you! Palmon: Yes, I know. But I don't want to see her. A Gekomon: I don't understand. Palmon: It's simple. If I don't see her, then she can never say goodbye to me. A Gekomon: Is that what you really want? A Gekomon: I'm afraid you'll regret it one day.... Palmon: It's too painful to say goodbye. Sora: I'm sorry, Mimi. We can't wait for Palmon any longer.... Gennai: It's time. Get on the cable car, everyone. Tai: Come on, let's go.... kids climb slowly into the trolley, as Mimi cries, and the digimon watch sadly. Once inside, the kids open the windows to see their friends on the beach. Tai: Well guys, this is it. What can I say? Agumon: Try... goodbye. blows Kari's whistle hard, in a farewell salute to their friends, as the trolley car sputters to life. Then, as the car begins to move down the beach, the kids hang out the windows, waving and shouting final goodbyes. Tai: Don't let anyone push you around! Kari: Make sure you dress warm! Sora: Take it easy! Gennai: Thank you for everything! Palmon: Mimi! Sora: Mimi, look! is running along the shore, tears flying as she yells. Mimi leans out the window to see. Palmon: Mimi, Mimi! Mimi: Palmon! Palmon: Mimi, I'm sorry! Mimi: It's okay, don't worry about it. Goodbye Palmon, and thanks for everything! I love you!] Palmon: Goodbye Mimi! trips and hits the ground. Mimi gasps and her hat flies off her head and spins in the breeze. Palmon gets up quickly, and starts running after the trolley again, and following her are the other digimon, all running and waving. Mimi smiles, and the other kids all wave to them. When the digimon reach the shoreline they are forced to stop their chase, but they continue to yell and wave. They get smaller and smaller, and eventually fade into the fog, as the trolley soars into the air and disappears from the digital world. Train crossing lights flash red, and open their barriers to let pass a train that never comes. Tai: Our adventure in the digital world might be over for now, but that gate won't stay closed forever! I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see our pals, the digimon! You wait and see! One day that portal will open up again, and we'll return to the digital world! I wonder if Agumon will remember me. I know I'll never forget him, or the rest of the digimon. None of us will! Tai's words ring like a prophecy as Mimi's hat soars alone through the blue sky of the digital world. THE END (OR IS IT?) --- 101 00:07:24,009 --> 00:07:27,153 Sorry,i forgot to set my alarm. Is it over? 102 00:07:27,430 --> 00:07:28,546 Yes! 103 00:07:28,546 --> 00:07:31,078 So,what is going to happen to the digital world now? 104 00:07:31,094 --> 00:07:33,622 See for yourselfes.Look down. 105 00:07:36,991 --> 00:07:37,919 That is... 106 00:07:38,028 --> 00:07:39,531 It is File island. 107 00:07:39,531 --> 00:07:42,872 It was said that after the darkness the File island will be the first thing to be reborned. 108 00:07:42,964 --> 00:07:49,072 And from the island will come the land and the seas. 109 00:07:49,072 --> 00:07:51,265 What does it mean? 110 00:07:51,265 --> 00:07:56,541 It means that the digiworld will start over from the begining. 111 00:07:56,763 --> 00:07:58,755 That...What is that? 112 00:07:59,138 --> 00:08:03,071 The digiworld is beign reborn. And the digimons too,at the village. 113 00:08:04,494 --> 00:08:06,455 Lets go.Everyone. 114 00:08:09,882 --> 00:08:11,950 There is soo manny of them. 115 00:08:14,436 --> 00:08:16,374 Oh,a digi egg storm. 116 00:08:18,339 --> 00:08:20,048 Hey,be carfull. 117 00:08:24,388 --> 00:08:30,553 What are you all doing?You dont plan to hatch them all? 118 00:08:30,553 --> 00:08:37,426 Sure we will hatch them all. The future of the digi world depends on it. 119 00:08:38,514 --> 00:08:40,272 You can help too.Just rub them gently. 120 00:08:44,509 --> 00:08:46,857 This means Leomon will be reborn. 121 00:08:47,019 --> 00:08:49,825 You are right.And piximon,whamon and others too. 122 00:08:49,825 --> 00:08:51,670 One day,yes. 123 00:08:52,040 --> 00:08:55,558 We should take a picture. To remember this special occasion. 124 00:08:55,848 --> 00:08:57,397 A picture?Good idea. 125 00:08:57,397 --> 00:08:58,436 We should do it. 126 00:08:58,436 --> 00:08:59,336 I agree. 127 00:08:59,336 --> 00:09:01,710 I will get others then. 128 00:09:01,939 --> 00:09:05,233 I should fix my hair. 129 00:09:06,125 --> 00:09:07,317 Alright.We are ready. 130 00:09:07,592 --> 00:09:09,104 Say cheeeeas! 131 00:09:10,693 --> 00:09:12,032 Whats wrong? 132 00:09:14,581 --> 00:09:15,968 What is it? 133 00:09:16,976 --> 00:09:17,870 It hatched. 134 00:09:17,870 --> 00:09:18,948 Cute! 135 00:09:23,527 --> 00:09:24,873 Im out of here. 136 00:09:26,310 --> 00:09:28,205 What do you mean? 137 00:09:28,380 --> 00:09:31,594 It is time to leave.Swift as the wind. Dissapear. 138 00:09:32,427 --> 00:09:35,421 But ,we want you to stay here with us. 139 00:09:35,421 --> 00:09:42,108 Im a virus tipe of digimon. You are data and vacine tipes. Dont want to get sick. 140 00:09:42,108 --> 00:09:44,361 Goodby. 141 00:09:47,145 --> 00:09:48,384 He left. 142 00:09:48,384 --> 00:09:50,716 He just cant face the fact he likes us. 143 00:09:50,851 --> 00:09:53,484 Well he is a virus type when we think about it. 144 00:09:53,484 --> 00:09:54,922 Dont say that. 145 00:09:55,721 --> 00:10:00,686 Remember when Greymon digivolved into Skullgreymon? 146 00:10:00,686 --> 00:10:08,143 At the time i said it was a wrong thing. But there can be no wrong or right. Destiny cant be changed. 147 00:10:08,143 --> 00:10:11,493 The truth is,there is no such thing as wrong digivolving. 148 00:10:13,089 --> 00:10:17,348 Then, in that case, the next time I digivolve I will turn myself into a new dark master. 149 00:10:17,348 --> 00:10:20,513 No,no.Dont.Ha,ha,ha. 150 00:10:22,982 --> 00:10:24,917 This brings back soo much memoryes. 151 00:10:27,648 --> 00:10:31,955 This is the exact spot we spent our first night in Digiworld. 152 00:10:32,268 --> 00:10:37,400 Thats right.This is where gabumon first digivolved into Garurumon and fought Seadramon. 153 00:10:37,714 --> 00:10:44,988 Yeah,and this is the place where i fainted for the first time.At least,in digimon world. 154 00:10:46,033 --> 00:10:51,465 Hey,do you think that when we come back we will be somekind of heroes? 155 00:10:51,465 --> 00:10:53,860 And win a bunch of awards. 156 00:10:54,294 --> 00:10:54,998 Joe. 157 00:10:55,407 --> 00:10:58,053 Oh,sorry.Couldnt resist. 158 00:10:58,263 --> 00:11:01,455 Hey.Dont worry guys. We can always come back.Right? 159 00:11:01,721 --> 00:11:02,470 Joe. 160 00:11:02,785 --> 00:11:13,489 Oh,i forgot.Time goes differently then in our world. You guys will probably be long gone.(Sorry) 161 00:11:13,612 --> 00:11:14,284 Hey. 162 00:11:14,047 --> 00:11:15,096 What? 163 00:11:15,630 --> 00:11:17,882 You know,we still have a lot of summer left. 164 00:11:18,456 --> 00:11:21,638 I was thinking.Meaby we can stay here until our vacation is over. 165 00:11:21,638 --> 00:11:23,619 Yeah,that is a great idea. 166 00:11:23,619 --> 00:11:26,243 If everyone is staying i am staying too. 167 00:11:26,243 --> 00:11:29,217 Is that ok,brother? 168 00:11:29,217 --> 00:11:31,383 Sure.We both will. 169 00:11:31,685 --> 00:11:32,248 I am staying too. 170 00:11:32,243 --> 00:11:34,706 Me too.We have plenty of time. 171 00:11:34,728 --> 00:11:39,316 Well,one day in digital world is one minute in our world. 172 00:11:39,316 --> 00:11:40,962 Still four vacation weeks. 173 00:11:40,962 --> 00:11:46,925 The we can stay in digital world for up to..ah... 174 00:11:46,960 --> 00:11:48,665 Around 110 years. 175 00:11:48,665 --> 00:11:49,647 Thats great... 176 00:11:49,565 --> 00:11:51,221 That is alot of time. 177 00:11:51,215 --> 00:11:53,408 Ok,that means... 178 00:11:54,040 --> 00:11:55,387 We are staying! 179 00:11:57,629 --> 00:11:58,500 That is... 180 00:12:00,590 --> 00:12:01,915 It is an eclipse. 181 00:12:02,586 --> 00:12:06,197 Yes it is.And there is something very important about it you should know,children. 182 00:12:06,909 --> 00:12:09,803 Oh,you are not supposed to look at it directly. 183 00:12:09,803 --> 00:12:14,212 Well...aaa....something else. This one can cost you your lifes. 184 00:12:31,984 --> 00:12:33,718 You mean it is not an ordinary eclipse? 185 00:12:34,363 --> 00:12:41,371 It is a gate between this world and your world. Im afraid it will last only for two more hours. 186 00:12:41,791 --> 00:12:44,739 That is not a problem. We will just wait until it opens up again. 187 00:12:44,922 --> 00:12:48,596 Yeah,after all,we still have a hundred years of summer vacation left. 188 00:12:49,062 --> 00:12:56,798 Actually,when Apocalymon appeared the time between worlds becamed synchronized. 189 00:12:57,000 --> 00:12:57,574 What? 190 00:12:57,713 --> 00:12:59,097 So,we still have four weeks. 191 00:12:59,097 --> 00:13:00,028 Yamato?(Matt) 192 00:13:00,543 --> 00:13:05,538 Actually,you only have these two hours because once the portal is closed,it is closed forever. 193 00:13:05,538 --> 00:13:06,534 But... 194 00:13:06,534 --> 00:13:08,020 It is time to say goodby. 195 00:13:11,505 --> 00:13:15,234 I am sure gonna miss you Sora. Say hello to your mom when you get back. 196 00:13:15,234 --> 00:13:19,490 Sure.I want to thank you for everything Byomon. 197 00:13:19,891 --> 00:13:23,039 Before i met you i fought with my mom all the time. 198 00:13:23,853 --> 00:13:30,973 But,Byomon,you helped me too understand that my mom really loves me. 199 00:13:30,973 --> 00:13:31,924 Really? 200 00:13:33,451 --> 00:13:34,668 Yes,really. 201 00:13:34,668 --> 00:13:36,798 That makes me so happy. 202 00:13:36,798 --> 00:13:41,017 I thought i was just bothering you and getting in the way all the time. 203 00:13:41,426 --> 00:13:46,982 Dont say that.Never.You are my best friend. I will never forget you. 204 00:13:51,619 --> 00:13:55,777 Gomamon,I know it will be hard to find a friend like me. 205 00:13:57,918 --> 00:14:03,408 No problem.I have a couple of interviews next week already. 206 00:14:04,264 --> 00:14:05,035 What? 207 00:14:05,514 --> 00:14:06,975 Lets shake hands. 208 00:14:06,975 --> 00:14:08,711 Ok,for luck. 209 00:14:12,137 --> 00:14:12,962 What? 210 00:14:12,962 --> 00:14:15,610 You have a strong grip for someone without a hand. 211 00:14:26,373 --> 00:14:27,222 Tentamon... 212 00:14:27,538 --> 00:14:28,787 Koshiro?(Izzy) 213 00:14:28,887 --> 00:14:31,028 I wanted to say... 214 00:14:31,354 --> 00:14:32,949 That i love you. 215 00:14:34,641 --> 00:14:36,341 Tentamon. 216 00:14:38,003 --> 00:14:42,270 I am fine but i was taken back by a sudden express of your emotions. 217 00:14:42,643 --> 00:14:47,746 Yeah.I am sorry.I ususally dont get so emotional. But,this is a big occasion. 218 00:14:48,450 --> 00:14:58,785 I understand.You dont have to say it.I know how our friendship has meant to us. I feel the same.I will never forget you. 219 00:14:59,628 --> 00:15:02,560 Same here.Never... 220 00:15:07,310 --> 00:15:09,972 You are making me cry. 221 00:15:09,972 --> 00:15:13,988 I was crying because you are crying. 222 00:15:13,988 --> 00:15:22,558 If I am crying because you are crying,and you are crying because Ii am crying than no one should be crying. 223 00:15:23,562 --> 00:15:24,467 Why is that? 224 00:15:24,467 --> 00:15:27,716 I am sure we will see each other again somedy. 225 00:15:28,420 --> 00:15:31,856 Just like when we seen each other after what happened with devimon. 226 00:15:31,856 --> 00:15:34,026 Exactly.We did. 227 00:15:34,047 --> 00:15:37,806 I know. We will promise to see each other again. 228 00:15:49,251 --> 00:15:50,673 You know...Yamato...(Matt) 229 00:15:51,671 --> 00:15:55,461 I would like to hear you playing your harmonica one last time. 230 00:15:56,240 --> 00:15:57,109 I understand. 231 00:16:07,735 --> 00:16:09,120 Stupid Yamato... 232 00:16:09,339 --> 00:16:10,843 Whats wrong? 233 00:16:11,404 --> 00:16:13,257 Its nothing. 234 00:16:13,257 --> 00:16:15,547 Hmmm,right. 235 00:16:18,075 --> 00:16:21,869 Remember when i made my first Pepper breath here. 236 00:16:21,869 --> 00:16:23,043 Yeah,i remember. 237 00:16:23,043 --> 00:16:26,367 It was when you burned Seadramons tail and he attacked us. 238 00:16:26,367 --> 00:16:28,972 Since Seadramon your aim still stayed bad. 239 00:16:29,645 --> 00:16:32,607 So....do you really mean that? 240 00:16:34,186 --> 00:16:37,942 Well,it didnt get any worse. 241 00:16:37,942 --> 00:16:39,005 Tai. 242 00:16:42,917 --> 00:16:43,538 For me? 243 00:16:43,538 --> 00:16:44,274 Yes. 244 00:16:48,898 --> 00:16:49,967 Thank you. 245 00:16:50,476 --> 00:16:51,649 It looks good. 246 00:16:52,234 --> 00:16:56,374 Is it..? Well,i guess this is...goodby...Kari. 247 00:16:56,802 --> 00:16:58,579 Yes...until next time. 248 00:16:59,422 --> 00:17:00,235 Next time? 249 00:17:00,235 --> 00:17:01,869 Yup,next time. 250 00:17:04,595 --> 00:17:07,568 Palmon!Palmon! 251 00:17:08,259 --> 00:17:10,884 Princess Mimi,what are you doing? 252 00:17:11,280 --> 00:17:13,432 I cant find Palmon. Have you seen her? 253 00:17:13,433 --> 00:17:14,691 Not recently. 254 00:17:15,136 --> 00:17:16,164 Oh... 255 00:17:16,164 --> 00:17:21,423 Palmon,where could you be? There is only few minutes left. 256 00:17:21,854 --> 00:17:23,488 Palmon! 257 00:17:23,924 --> 00:17:25,114 Palmon! 258 00:17:25,282 --> 00:17:26,709 Palmon!! 259 00:17:28,151 --> 00:17:29,011 Mimi... 260 00:17:29,798 --> 00:17:32,461 Have you all finished saying goodbyes? 261 00:17:32,461 --> 00:17:34,915 It is time. 262 00:17:34,734 --> 00:17:39,055 You will use this cart to get you into your world. 263 00:17:39,055 --> 00:17:41,448 Well... 264 00:17:42,628 --> 00:17:46,206 Cant we have just a little more time. Please,can you do something? 265 00:17:46,206 --> 00:17:49,335 I am really sorry but the gate wont wait any longer. 266 00:17:49,335 --> 00:17:50,204 But... 267 00:17:50,205 --> 00:17:51,711 What is it? 268 00:17:51,711 --> 00:17:53,971 Palmon seems to have dissapeared. 269 00:17:53,971 --> 00:17:57,141 Palmon,i hate you.I hate you! 270 00:18:02,619 --> 00:18:06,281 What are you doing? Mimi is looking for you. 271 00:18:06,354 --> 00:18:10,374 I know...but i dont wanna see her. 272 00:18:10,374 --> 00:18:11,299 I dont understand. 273 00:18:11,299 --> 00:18:16,361 If...if i dont see her then she can never say goodby to me. 274 00:18:16,361 --> 00:18:17,918 You really dont want to say goodby? 275 00:18:18,527 --> 00:18:20,273 It is too paintfull to say goodby. 276 00:18:20,797 --> 00:18:22,921 It is important to say goodby. 277 00:18:23,589 --> 00:18:24,856 Mimi... 278 00:18:25,629 --> 00:18:26,850 It is time. 279 00:18:26,850 --> 00:18:27,851 Get in the cart everyone. 280 00:18:39,703 --> 00:18:41,868 Well,everyone...what can we say? 281 00:18:41,869 --> 00:18:43,252 Try goodby. 282 00:18:57,056 --> 00:18:59,652 Goodby!Thanks for everything. 283 00:19:01,160 --> 00:19:06,053 Goodby! 284 00:19:11,382 --> 00:19:11,382 Mimi! 285 00:19:14,035 --> 00:19:15,794 Mimi!Mimi! 286 00:19:15,794 --> 00:19:16,946 Palmon! 287 00:19:17,468 --> 00:19:19,917 Mimi,forgive me. 288 00:19:19,917 --> 00:19:23,880 Palmon its fine,goodby,thank you for everything. I love you. 289 00:19:23,880 --> 00:19:25,966 Goodby,Mimi I... Category:Fan fiction